


𝖲𝗎𝗂𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾 𝖻𝗒 𝖢𝗈𝗉𝗌

by overwhelmingi



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingi/pseuds/overwhelmingi
Summary: my name is aquaria valance, yes, the sister of cherry valance. only a few thoughts are going through my head right now as i write this, and i am quite desperate to let them out free on this here piece of paper. i can say i am angry. i can say i am sad. i can say i am oh so very confused. and i can say i’m thinking of dally.dallas winston.-
Relationships: aquaria valance|dallas winston





	𝖲𝗎𝗂𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾 𝖻𝗒 𝖢𝗈𝗉𝗌

**Author's Note:**

> my name is aquaria valance, yes, the sister of cherry valance. only a few thoughts are going through my head right now as i write this, and i am quite desperate to let them out free on this here piece of paper. i can say i am angry. i can say i am sad. i can say i am oh so very confused. and i can say i’m thinking of dally.
> 
> dallas winston.
> 
> -

you see, my sister cherry had came home one night from a outside cinema. she had wanted to see a movie so bad but i can’t recall the name of it, not that i care. after her arrival she talked to me about these greasers she met. now, i was very much surprised by this. 

cherry may be quite different from most socs, but she never really messed around with greasers. that was me, i’m the one that has what you can call a hyperfixation for greasers, well no, actually it’s more of a hyperfixation for this one greaser she talked about. dallas winston she had said.

cherry told me all about him and boy, was i intrigued! from the way cherry told me she acted around him specially (compared to those other two greasers), i thought she might have just hated that dallas winston. 

of course that wasn’t the case, and cherry said she quite liked that boy, told me her reminded her of bob. i had to roll my eyes at that. bob, cherry’s boyfriend, was nothing more than a drunkie soc to me. no matter how nice he tried to be to me i could always see through that drunken smile on his face.

anyways, i had gotten so excited that night about the the thought of dallas and the other greasers. i really regretted i hadn’t went with my sister and her friend, man, i really wish i had.

i can tell you straight up i could barely get any sleep that night, so being me, i decided to sneak out. i put on some pretty, yet kinda messed up clothes i had shoved in the back of my closet. i was going to pay a visit to some of the greasers i befriended, so i liked to look kinda similar to them. i hate standing out as ‘the soc’.

-  
it was humid with a slight breeze that night. i can remember it like yesterday. somehow i made it out of my house without waking anyone. there wasn’t too many places to go to at this time of night, but if anyone knew anything it was that greasers stayed up fairly late. 

i was headed over to tim shepard’s gang, well more like just tim shepherd and his siblings. when i met tim it was about a year ago. i was walking and i bumped into his gang. remember now, i’m a soc so they thought i was a threat but i told them i’m cool with greasers. 

ever since then i chill with the shepard gang from time to time. tim had became a close friend of mine along with his sister angela shepard. i don’t really know how i feel about curly, he’s just nice i suppose. 

despite hanging out with the gang i admit i still don’t know much about other gangs. tim doesn’t really want me to get involved, he cares too much about me for me to get caught up in their gang affairs.

that night i was thinking so much about the gang (as i am now too) that i didn’t even realized i finally appeared at their doorstep. the house lights were on like i expected. i reaches out my hand to see if the front door was unlocked, and it was. i shook my head and smiled, because only someone like angela would be so careless and leave the front door unlocked.

as i stepped into the house i could hear a whole bunch of rustling, and then suddenly tim and curly we’re in front of me with knives in their hands. 

“woah woah, it’s me aquaria, calm  
down!,” i had told them, holding my hands up in something close to surrender. curly’s tense eyes softened once he realized it was me, putting his knife away in his back pocket. as for tim, he look overly worried and telling by his facial expression i already knew what he was going to say.

“shit, what are you doing here, did someone hurt you?” i smiled a little and stepped forward to wrap my arms around tim in a big hug. “nah, nothin happened to me. i came cause i’m looking for someone.” 

i could feel tim sigh in relief as he returned my hug, nuzzling his face in my neck. “so, who you looking for pretty girl?,” curly questioned me, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. “i’m looking for a greaser,” I answered, hugging tim a little tighter as he stiffened. “his name is dallas winston, heard the name before?”

the moment i spoke those words tim forcefully pulled himself away from me, putting his hands on my shoulders instead of hugging me. i was intimidated by the way he stared me down. i could see the fear in his eyes. 

“now....i’ll tell it to ya straight, i’m friends with the gang that dallas winston is in,” he muttered although i still caught what he said. “and that nice ole ponyboy angela talks about is in that gang too, but dallas ain’t nice like him. dallas has got a criminal record.”

tim paused, letting his words sink into my head. i didn’t really understand it then, what he was saying. so what if dallas has a criminal record or if he wasn’t the nicest? aren’t all greasers violent in their own way? the way cherry talked about this dallas made him seem flirty and interesting.

before i could continue my train of thought i had felt a cold hand on the side of my face. it was tim’s hand.  
“aqua...,” he whispered. i shivered at the nickname that only he called me, a special thing between him and i. “baby i’m tellin you that looking for him ain’t gonna bring no type of good. none the less he don’t even know you.”

tim’s voice was shaking and by the way he called me ‘baby’ he had me stuck in a hard place. i knew how much tim cared about me, shit, you could say he loved me as if i was his lover. curly on the other hand was leaned up against the wall, staring at me with a blank look.  
“you should be asleep in your pretty lil room aquaria, not looking for a greaser.” 

i sighed at that. curly had a point, it was late at night now and a girl like me shouldn’t be out. the only females out this late are the ones at late night party’s and clubs. i was stubborn though, more stubborn than tim. 

“timmy, darling, i did not come all this way for you to just tell me to go back home,” i chided, placing my hand on his. “you know how i am, what i want i will get. i’ve done stuff so similar to this before and although it’s a pain in the ass to always go back to my parents, it’s always been worth the thrill.”

tim only scoffed at me with a now stone cold facial expression. “you get a thrill outta sneaking out at night?,” he ridiculed as i nodded at his words. tim looked shaken up at this and he shook his head. he ran his fingers through his greasy hair and looked away from me.

“you uh, you know buck merrill’s house?,” tim asked under his breath. i could hear him quietly curse himself out making me grin wide. “the name rings a bell, why?” tim took a deep breath before replying to me. “dallas likes to stay there when he needs a place to camp at. buck has a lot of party’s and shit there, a bar even, but you’ll probably find dallas around the house somewhere.”

mentally i was writing down everything tim was saying to me. once i had gotten that information down in my head curly gave me quick short cut direction to buck’s house. of course tim regretted telling me anything about where dally would be at. i didn’t care though, because i was determined to find that greaser.

before i knew it curly was shooing me out of the house cause he apparently didn’t want me to wake up angela. tim on the other hand was telling me to not get on dallas’s bad side and to turn around back home if things started to get fishy.

i reassured tim that i would leave if anything felt bad, and that i’d go back home as soon as possible. tim thought i was doing the impossible, and man he wasn’t lying though. who’d bother to go out looking for someone they don’t even know? not a single soul but me.

after being slightly rushed out of the house i was ready to go about my way, to find dallas winston. i forgot to mention that i did have a mini bag on me with supplies, just incase i’d have to stay overnight somewhere. i didn’t just go out because of that dallas boy. i truly wanted to leave my strict parents for another night as i usually do, and my perfect excuse would be looking for somebody.

and so then i was off. walking away from the shepard’s house and off to find that greaser. i didn’t think anything would go wrong, i really didn’t.

if only i had known...

**Author's Note:**

> new мeѕѕage!
> 
> Oᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ 
> 
> 𝗈 𝗏 𝖾 𝗋 𝗐 𝗁 𝖾 𝗅 𝗆 𝗂 𝗇 𝗀 𝗂 ?
> 
> [ʏᴇs] ᴏʀ [ɴᴏ]
> 
> Yᴇs?
> 
> ~ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ~
> 
> ⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄
> 
> Lᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ 💌
> 
> -
> 
> so this is a two part series, possible three parts for the outsiders. i really hope you enjoy reading this as much i enjoyed writing this, and if you have any tips for me please comment down below in the comment section! i’ll also take oneshot or fanfic suggestions for mostly anime, webtoon or the outsiders so don’t be afraid to ask me for something. until next time, bye!  
> -@𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗂


End file.
